


Do midi-chlorians experience estrus? （迷地原虫有发情期吗？）

by greylemon51023



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, anakin skywalker in a heat, midi-chlorians go mad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greylemon51023/pseuds/greylemon51023
Summary: Anakin and Obi-wan crashed on a beautiful planet and it turned out the natives are raising midi-chlorians in their body.





	Do midi-chlorians experience estrus? （迷地原虫有发情期吗？）

**Author's Note:**

> my first time posting work on ao3 ;)  
> just started watching sw this year(bug warning!). but i know i have loved it for a thousand year!  
> the time setting is between ep2 and tcw.  
> hope you enjoyXD

“啊……如果你不是执意要跟着我，欧比旺，这绝不会发生。”  
安纳金.天行者转过头，从兜帽下瞪了他曾经的老师一眼。

他们本来在追逐赏金猎人，他带着共和国机密情报逃之夭夭，准备把它交给鬼知道哪个分离势力的头头。然后事情本该这样发展：上天入地，激烈的战斗，危机出现，某人灵光一现，危机解除，“嘘……”大家都出了一口气，就像上次、上上次和上上上次那样。  
而不是打偏一炮后被击中侧翼，坠机在这个风景如画的中立星球上。  
安纳金坚持认为这是欧比旺的错，而欧比旺则认为是R2的错，小机器人不知所措地卡在焦掉的半个机身上滴溜溜地自我辩解。  
“我早就有能力独当一面了，英灵在上！可你还是不信任我！”安纳金气势汹汹地叉着腰，他现在已经比欧比旺高出半个头，刚刚剪去学徒辫，这让他更加不可一世了。  
“闭嘴，安纳金。”欧比旺忍无可忍地说：“抱怨并非绝地之道。”  
他深深凝视着年轻人，安纳金噎住似的闭了嘴。

“用你的眼睛观察，用你的心感知，这里不对劲。”  
安纳金翻了个白眼后闭上眼睛。  
他顿时明白了欧比旺的意思。  
原力无处不在，但这颗星球上，它的密度大得不可思议。它以某一点为中心向四周扩散，像心脏汩汩不断地把血液运输至全身，即使最细小的分叉，原力的强度也是平均值的十几倍。  
他睁开眼，感到一阵眩晕，欧比旺及时扶住他，蓝眼睛充满了担忧。  
“你还好吗？”  
安纳金赶忙甩开他的手，强装镇定。  
“我没事，但如你所说，这里不对劲。”他煞有介事地说。  
“问题的源头就在……”  
“那里。”绝地大师指向城市的所在。  
安纳金这才意识到他们降落——或者说坠毁——在离城区不远的郊外，背离城区方向的一侧隐约可见山脉，连绵不绝，呈环状包围平原。这景象有些突兀，好像是巨人在丘陵中踏出了一块平原，还踏得平整无比。  
他注意到有一座山峰被削去一角，形成斜向下的平台，可能是陨石造成的。群山是裸露的赤褐色，山脚才开始有些绿意。  
他们周围是大片无人看管的田野，输送管道埋在土壤下方几厘米处（有几处被它们的飞船砸断了，形成了一座小型喷泉），源源不断地给作物注入生命之源。最矮的庄稼长的都有安纳金的腰那么高，靛蓝、橙红和碧绿那么浓郁，仿佛要从叶片尖端滴出来。年轻的那位绝地不小心碰开了一粒豆荚，蹦得最高的那颗狠狠击中他的鼻子，宝石般的光泽一闪而过消失在泥土中。  
“哇噢。”他由衷地赞叹道。  
“看来这里的人民永远不用为粮食发愁。”欧比旺微笑着说：“欢迎光临普洛斯星系第二行星，以繁荣与和平著称的雅典二。”  
“让我们看看城市中在上演什么好戏。”

他们离开飞船之前启动了隐形装置，把坐标发送给温杜大师，他不高兴地承诺他们的支援部队将在八小时后抵达。  
“我猜八小时够你们搞出不少岔子了。”他忧心忡忡。

他们堪堪在巡逻机器人到来前逃离现场。欧比旺拉着他躲进一片高过头顶的庄稼地，等待巡逻过去。  
“我们应该向该星球领导人表明身份。”安纳金质疑道。  
这回轮到欧比旺翻白眼了。  
“我亲爱的徒弟，你只有在反对我的时候才这么守规矩。”  
“这是一颗中立星球，我们来之前应该要申报的，还有，别叫我徒弟。”他不依不饶。  
“战争中没有人可以独善其身，引用完毕。”欧比旺露出那种“年轻人你要学的还很多”式微笑：“如果我们真想查清楚什么，就不能打草惊蛇。”  
安纳金又没声了，看起来有些懊恼。  
欧比旺到现在还没有意识到为什么年轻人总不把自己当老师看：他笑起来过于年轻了，皮肤太白，眼睛太蓝，嘴唇太红润，眼神太温柔，头发太茂密……总之他几乎打破了所有关于绝地老师父的刻板印象，同时轻而易举地攻破了青春期学徒的心防。最要命的是他从来没意识到这一点，面对徒弟的顶撞，他常常觉得是自己的教学方法出了差错。

“这里的原力强大得反常，委员会却不知情，我推测绝地武士从来没成功离开过这里。收好你的光剑，如果有人盘问，就说我们是来自闪耀之城的观光客，剩下的交给我。”他一边走一边絮絮叨叨地讲，瞥到安纳金紧绷的脸又笑了，该死的原力啊，他真的笑得太多了。  
“不过我们会没事的，放轻松。”  
普洛斯星系的恒星悬在他们头顶，光芒炽热绚烂，在天空中移动的速度比一个小时前快了不少。安纳金在图鉴中了解到有些星球或许是因为质量不均匀，特定位置被阳光照射时自转较快，这样就导致相当大一部分区域光照不足，作物的成熟频率往往不能满足人口需求，结局通常是原住民搬去另一颗更宜居住的星球。奇怪的是，雅典二也属于这类星球，而且它发展得蒸蒸日上。

在田埂上稍作休息时安纳金把自己的困惑告诉欧比旺，后者正忙着卸下白甲。安纳金看着他咔哒一声解除护膝，把小腿从洁白修长的护甲里解放出来，感到胃里一阵翻腾，好像有爬虫啃噬自己的心脏，他甚至不知道自己在嫉妒谁。他知道欧比旺情史丰富得可以出书，在安纳金缺席的时候里肯定有个女人帮他脱过盔甲，不紧不慢地抚摸过优美的曲线，就像他在对自己做的那样，他光是想想都受不了。  
他暗恋欧比旺有段时间了，今天他的思绪却出奇地难以控制。  
“我想这颗星球的原住民肯定想出了某种方法来弥补，比如延长夏季的长度……呃但这仍然无法与……与城市中心的异常联系起来。”安纳金的舌头打结了。  
“太热了，嗯？”欧比旺关切地看了他一眼：“你脸都红了。”他解下肩甲胸甲把它们丢给R2，小机器人把它们折叠起来团成一个小小的球体放进储存空间。  
他换上轻薄的袍子，脱去白甲的欧比旺苗条了不少，看起来像一个温和无害的观光客，汗水打湿了他的衣领。  
安纳金是对的，就郊区而言，这里热得反常，但适合粮食生长。  
此时他们与城市的距离缩短了三分之一，前面就是过渡带。安纳金看到站台分散在田野间，运输船在其中嗖嗖穿梭。  
“这些飞船把粮食送到城区那一头的工厂加工。”欧比旺猜测到。  
“我想它们不会介意多带两个乘客。”

于是他们，绝地武士，银河和平的守卫者，像两只壁虎似的扒在运输飞船的铁皮上，侥幸躲避关卡检查。运输船走的是某种空中轻轨，这意味着他们将从下城区长驱直入，住在两旁大厦里的居民如果打开窗户，就可以看到他们，跟个活展览似的。  
运输船带着他们进入了防护罩，空气顿时变得凉爽。  
“气候调节仪。”他听到欧比旺诧异的声音。  
他意识到问题所在：“他们哪来这么多能源？”  
欧比旺艰难地往他的方向挪，风声太大，他们听不见彼此的声音。  
“我们得跳了，安纳金，到上城区要停船检查，我们得另找路线。”

安纳金眼睁睁看着他松开手，身子后倾，从他视野里消失。等他低头，除了流水般的车辆什么也看不见。这里的交通复杂极了，欧比旺可能在任何地方。  
他心里生出一股无名火，他知道自己不可理喻，他只是不喜欢被抛弃，像他父亲和帕德梅做的那样。虽然这根本不是抛弃，但感觉还是挺像的，安纳金不知道自己的心智怎么退化成了三岁小孩。  
他信任你，安纳金，他对自己说，然后纵身一跃。

千篇一律的房屋在他身旁飞速生长，交通指示灯和霓虹灯拉出长长的光带，他懒得注意往来车辆，任凭原力指引他坠落，他焦急地搜索着，寻找那件棕色袍子。  
他没有找到。  
落地时安纳金摔倒了，他有些气急败坏地站起来，看见欧比旺在前面一个街角看着他，用袖子捂着嘴憋笑，等与安纳金对视才恢复严肃。

“为什么你总是笑个不停呢？”安纳金走到他身边气势汹汹地问。  
欧比旺愣住了，这可以说是一项不轻的指控，为了压制安纳金的傲气，他可是花了不少心思在往日的徒弟面前保持威严，这其中就包括了礼貌克制的面部表情。  
我可没有不合时宜地大笑过，他心里嘀咕，不知道安纳金把他那些鼓励的、安慰的、忍俊不禁的微笑都自作主张地算在“笑个不停”里了。  
“你从降落后就很情绪化，我可以感觉到。”他抱起双臂瞪了年轻人一眼。  
“你管这叫降落？！”安纳金刚说出口就意识到了，欧比旺挑起一根眉毛。  
“我很抱歉，欧比旺。”他硬邦邦地说。  
“没关系，安纳金，我相信你能调整好。”他恢复一贯柔和的表情。  
“是时候开始我们的冒险了！”

普洛斯星系属于高等文明，最狭窄的街道都井然有序，全息投影的电子警察站在路中央，汽艇从他肚子里穿过。这里的居民看起来和人类差别不大，除了他们有六只眼睛，四只在脸上，两只在太阳穴，此外他们的皮肤干瘪得像塑料，紧紧贴着骨架，全身只有腹部是正常大小，看起来普遍营养不良。在安纳金看来有些病态，但还不至于面目可憎。  
“大概是为了应对炎热的气候。”他猜测。他们沿着下城区错综的街道向上城区走，沿路好奇地张望。  
说起来这是安纳金印象中第一次，他和欧比旺在异星闲逛，屁股后面没有吵吵嚷嚷的战斗机器人，时间还很充裕，这简直太奢侈了，他突然有些感谢坠机。任务的终点或许危机四伏，但他现在可以好好享受一下闲暇时光。  
沿路的普洛斯女童拉住欧比旺的袖子，她手里是一捧张牙舞爪的吊钟海棠，每朵都高昂着头，她叽里呱啦讲了一通。  
“不，谢谢，我不想要一把魔鬼花咬烂我男友的脸，好让他这辈子除了我无所依靠。”欧比旺彬彬有礼地拒绝道，故意不去看安纳金的表情。

下城区的主要建筑是住宅，学校错落其中，以社区为单位分布。高档社区每户都有停机坪直接通向航道，供住户上下班使用。低档社区就建在它们的阴影里，贴近外环，要么没有一丝阳光，要么被直射暴晒，欧比旺注意到有几处蜂巢似的建筑像被一把斧头削过似的，缺了大得相当可怕的一角。  
他不安地收回视线，看到安纳金张大了嘴盯着前方。  
沿路有叫卖农产品的摊贩（“新鲜采摘的颠茄花！”“来自三号试验田的食虫草，让你的客厅沙发免受啃咬！”，甚至还有安纳金在无意碰开的那种豆子，“纳布原产魔豆，皮肤光滑水润两小时！”），也有看上去就很可疑的小店铺（“迷地原虫抗衰老精华，愿青春与你同在！”），但这些都不是安纳金目瞪口呆的原因。

他们正前方巨大的广告屏上用欧比旺能想到的最花里胡哨的字体写到：  
“MAKE LOVE NOT WAR”(通用语），和平大使特兰丝泰特的全息影像在上面向每一个行人飞吻。他是一个面容妩媚的男人，嘴唇涂白，中间刷上和他四只眼睛厚重眼影一样的甲虫绿色。无数的卡通小精子环绕着他，欢快地摇动尾巴。这景象太有冲击力了，连R2也发出错乱的哔哔声。  
“哇哦哈。”欧比旺发出介于惊叫和笑声之间的声音。  
“我以为高等文明不会推行生殖崇拜呢。”安纳金狐疑地说。  
“做爱不等于生殖，安纳金，或者你可以认为他们遇到了某种危机，需要更多人口。”欧比旺耸耸肩。  
他们还品尝了油炸的四眼蝗虫，淋上不明成分的糖浆，吃起来还蛮美味。他们拒绝了老板盛情推荐的毛虫串，它甚至还在叽咕叽咕地扭动。  
“看来他们喜欢虫子。”欧比旺捏起一只蝗虫说，胡须上挂着一缕棕色的糖丝。  
他们朝着城市之谜的答案进发。

上城区是商业和娱乐中心，和下城区之间隔着一道检查关卡，他们轻而易举地糊弄过了开小差的工作人员。（“我们去拜访鲁夫大厦的亚特兰蒂斯女士。”欧比旺柔和地说（这个名字是他瞎编的），“你们去拜访鲁夫大厦的亚特兰蒂斯女士。”普洛斯人晕乎乎地重复，都没数清楚他们有几只眼睛。）

但是过了关卡后安纳金开始不对劲了。他的走路姿势看起来异常吃力，空气依旧凉爽，但大滴大滴的汗珠从他脸庞滚落，啪的一声打在地上。  
安纳金顺着原力的蛛丝马迹一路摸进城，而现在丝线收紧了，勒着他的腰、大腿、脖颈和阴茎。  
巢穴中肥硕的大蜘蛛贪婪地搓动肢节，把一阵阵颤栗送进他的身体，他差点就在欧比旺跟前呻吟出声了。  
我本该注意到的，他愤恨地想，从落地起他就感觉不对劲了，那股莫名其妙的占有欲支配了他的言行。  
“你感觉还好吗，安尼？”欧比旺的声音像是从很远的地方传过来，他眼冒金星，两腿发软。  
欧比旺扶着他的手臂，不，不，他不想要这个，他不想要欧比旺触碰自己，他不想弄得没法收拾。

“让我一个人呆一会。”他咬着牙说，甩开他的手，几乎是扶着墙拐进最近的小巷子，幸好这时天已经黑了，雅典二的下午比上午要短，安纳金从未如此心怀感激。  
巷子里不只有他一个人，陌生的男男女女显然认为下班后来一发是个不错的放松方式，但安纳金顾不得那么多了，别去管他们，他在墙边跪倒，头抵着冰凉粘腻的墙面，哆嗦着把手伸向自己的裤子。  
想想他的脸，想想那张脸沉浸在快感里的样子，剥掉那些虚伪礼貌的盔甲……他的心仿佛沉到了肚子里。  
一只干瘪的手拍了拍他的肩膀，他转头对上八只硕大的眼睛，每一只都倒影着他的狼狈，他们邀请安纳金加入。  
“不，滚开。”他咕哝道，他们听不懂，开始拉扯他的衬衫。

一双温暖的大手拉着他挣脱普洛斯人的纠缠，欧比旺把他护在身后，冲他们嚷了句什么，大概是“他是和我一起的”之类，普洛斯人悻悻地放弃了。  
“你在搞什么鬼？！”欧比旺转过头朝他低吼，他这回真的生气了。  
“我不知道……我没法控制自己……咳！”他艰难地说，从牙关溢出一声呻吟。  
“我指的不是这个，安纳金，看着我！”他的掌根贴着安纳金的脸颊，它们好热。  
“别一个人试图解决所有事情，”他的眼睛蓝得让人窒息。  
“让我帮你。”

欧比旺握住他的阴茎，他显然没给别人做过这个，自觉有些尴尬，安纳金覆上他的手来指引他，他比安纳金还紧张。他看上去多么贞洁，对待男人的老二手足无措，安纳金恶毒地想。  
年轻的天行者想起来他在战斗中喜欢掌握主动权。  
“放轻松，师父。”这句话让欧比旺全身一抖，不可思议地看着他，睫毛湿漉漉的，微微颤动。他加重手上的力度，安纳金闷哼出声，然后吻了他。

这不能算一个吻，安纳金几乎是在撕咬他。他含住欧比旺的下唇，细细地舔，缠住他的舌头，这还不够，他恶趣味地把唾液涂抹在他嘴角，像在标记领地。  
“安纳金。”欧比旺挣脱开这个一塌糊涂的吻，警告道：“你越界了。”  
安纳金感觉怀中人绷紧了身体：“欲望是堕落的第一步。”他的圣人师父喋喋不休。  
“你可以对抗它。”当他喘着说这话的时候恰恰起到相反的作用。  
“做爱不等于堕入黑暗面，亲爱的师父。”

他那里涨得发痛，欧比旺也好不到哪去，他们脸颊相贴，嘴唇挨着嘴唇，安纳金迷乱地吻他的胡须和眼角，手环着他的脊背，抚摸剧烈起伏的蝴蝶骨。  
“我想要你。”我想要你想得发疯，他咬着欧比旺的耳垂说。“你想要我吗？”你想要我把你操得双腿大张阴茎软掉肚子里灌满我的种子吗？你想要我揉你的屁股啃你的大腿根吗？你想骑我吗?你多久没被人碰过了？我们可以找一家旅馆，让你爽到天亮，没人会知道我们在上床，只要我堵住你的嘴……  
安纳金被自己的想法吓了一跳，竭力没有把自己最下流龌龊的幻想说出口，但欧比旺听到了，他没有回答，也没有反抗。

完事之后安纳金帮他把长袍清理干净，把欧比旺摁在墙上又吻了一遍。他们的第一次毛里毛躁，但这个吻温柔细致，欧比旺回吻他，安纳金心里窃喜，  
“我爱你。”他突兀地说。  
我爱你，他盯着欧比旺的眼睛，邪恶的小诡计只能诱骗意志薄弱的人，我一直都爱你。  
欧比旺有一瞬的诧异，他不知道怎么回应这青春期盲目狂热的感情，他太久没有被人求爱过了。  
“我也爱你。”他最后说。  
“知道这一点感觉不错。”他的男孩扬起下巴给了他一个志得意满的笑容。  
“是时候去查明真相了。”

 

雅典二的都城由三个同心圆组成，十二条经线自中心发散而出，把城市划分为十二个不均等的扇形，一如这里的钟表。他们来到了正中心，全市的车流在这里汇聚、分流，四层轨道垂直排列，每层都是一个三岔路口。在这万花筒的中心，三角形的中心，矗立着一幢庞大黝黑的建筑，仿佛这座城市是在它的枝干上生长出来的。  
欧比旺拦下一辆飞行器，带领他们直奔入口。

生育中心，欧比旺看到悬在头顶的黄铜铭牌皱了皱眉毛。  
安纳金进门后悄无声息地放倒四个卫兵，他们看起来和普通市民没什么不同。他搜出两张门禁卡，剥下两套制服，把他们在大门后藏好。  
今天是工作日，大厅里的人群稀稀拉拉，不过足够发现两只眼睛的不速之客。  
我们得把他们请出去。不，我们得先进电梯，外面没有中央电脑接口。那么听你的，安纳金。  
没错，现在他们可以通过原力交谈了，阿纳金还挺喜欢欧比旺的声音在自己脑子里响起来的感觉。  
员工电梯在靠里的角落，他们压低帽檐快速走过大厅，利落地打晕电梯里的三个同行。

“R2，打开火警警报。”（高度文明不过如此，安纳金说）  
电梯门哐地一声闭合，他们听到门外人群的哭喊，像是从很远的地方传来。  
“我的宝贝。”欧比旺说。  
“什么？！”安纳金面红耳赤地看向他。  
欧比旺白了他一眼：“有个女人在喊她的孩子。”几万个普洛斯小孩漂浮在他们脚下几百米的培养罐里。  
安纳金为了掩饰尴尬开始推理：“看来他们的确推崇生育，我们不知道的是这和这颗星球的运行、原力——”  
“和你的发情有什么联系。”欧比旺及时补充到：“我们一定遗漏了关键的一环。”  
R2使电梯重新开始运行，他们先下到底层，也就是地下第五层。胚胎漂浮在玻璃罐里，排列如同蜂箱，一格紧挨着一格，一排紧贴着一排，它们裸露光滑的躯体发出莹莹的光，他们除了反胃的感觉没有什么收获。  
“我们时间不多了，安纳金，消防队还有八分钟就到。”

他们回到电梯看楼层指示：繁殖部、保温室、种植部、生产部、护理部、伦理办公室……到二十五层戛然而止。这也不对，安纳金使劲回想，他从外面接近时看到地面上分明有二十六层。  
他摁下二十五层的按钮，死死盯着不断变化的数字，他发现十三楼到十四楼之间花了两倍的时间。  
“在这里。”他得意地说，邀功似的回头看欧比旺。  
他们用光剑打开电梯壁，从电梯井进入隐藏楼层。  
这里同样放置着几千个玻璃罐，但看不清里面装的是什么。  
“β-放线菌，2.7nun/mlo，7.8nnun/pre；这是什么？”安纳金念出标签。  
“2.7应该是细菌的浓度……7.8又指的是什么？”欧比旺把手贴上培养罐。  
半晌他放开手，难以置信地看着安纳金。  
“他们在用细菌养迷地原虫。”

他们一声不响地回到电梯，直奔顶楼。  
安纳金隐约知道终点有什么在等着他们，而他不喜欢这个答案。

 

“欧比旺肯诺比。”特兰丝泰特夸张地朝他们行了一个屈膝礼，仿佛没有看见安纳金。  
“自从我们上次见面，泰特，你可变了不少。”欧比旺苦笑，他们拔出光剑，背靠着背，警惕地看着围过来的卫兵。  
“退下退下，我的老熟人了。”和平大使挥挥他修长的手指，每根都涂了亮蓝色的指甲油，这让他看上去像一只巨大的有毒昆虫。  
“你们一进门我就知道了。”大使叹了口气，招来两张扶手椅，操纵木偶一般把二人摔进去，扶手和坐垫弹出镣铐把他们牢牢定住。  
“我的军队在赶来的路上，在这段时间里，不妨让我来解答你们脑瓜中的疑惑。”  
“说真的这有必要吗，我们或许能脱身呢。”安纳金嗤之以鼻，收获了六只眼睛的瞪视，其中两只来自他的老师。  
“雅典二早年的历史充满着饥荒，我们不得不从其他星系买粮食。如你们所见，它平原面的光照时间太短了，公转轨道大部分又离太阳太远，这样的土地收成十分可悲。我们的先辈靠矿藏发家，才发展到现有的文明。而不久前普卫三找到了大量矿脉，贵金属的价格一落千丈，这样越来越少的人愿意与我们做生意。”他摆出一副悲戚样。  
“我也想知道你们是如何克服这一点的。”欧比旺温和地说。  
“我们想方设法把轨道缩短了。”他得意地说，他打了个响指，企图营造戏剧效果。  
“每两年有一颗大慧星与我们擦肩而过，反向而来，我们让它偏离轨道，然后，“砰！”，成功减速，引力把雅典二的轨道拉成一个小圆环，这样我们就有足够的阳光发展种植业。”  
有时意外也会发生，欧比旺想到那座被削掉一半的蜂巢建筑。  
“你们要怎样控制彗星？”安纳金问，答案不言自明。  
“用原力，小傻瓜，我们可为此付出了不少代价。”  
强大到足以改变天体的运行轨迹，这种力量的存在就是一个定时炸弹，它流落到任何一方手里，都足以带来浩劫。

“你们用活体养迷地原虫，多少人民因此丧命？！共和国不会允许这样的事发生。”安纳金大声指控道。  
大使没有理他：“普通人体内低浓度的寄生虫不能满足需要，于是我们把高浓度的虫卵加入疫苗。除此之外，我们的科学家还在研究迷地原虫的繁殖节律，他们发现只要发射某个特定频率的声波，它们就会集体发情交配。”  
所以普洛斯人看起来都跟被吸干了一样。  
“我以为它们是无性繁殖呢，绝地的教材该更新了。”欧比旺面无表情，和安纳金对视了一眼。  
对不起，他低下头。  
没什么要感到抱歉的。  
“别打断我！”他气急败坏地大吼，随即又恢复平静，安纳金觉得他精神多半有点问题。  
“这是变种，除了可以繁殖，它们的力量可以被按需调控。”  
“美中不足的是，它们在体外可以繁殖，但繁殖完成后就迅速进入休眠期，它们需要宿主才能发挥作用，婴儿最佳，因此我们得给寄生虫创造足够多的容器，在胚胎阶段用细菌把它们导入进去。但你知道的，文明越是发达，生育的意愿就越低。”  
“所以我们另外开发了一项无害的小手段……”他开始狞笑：“你们马上就能体会到。”

他回到操作台。  
“哦呃稍等。”他翻出一副毛茸茸的耳罩戴上，然后在控制面板上这点点那点点。  
“好了。”他搓了搓手，期待地看着他们。  
欧比旺和安纳金毫无反应，大使惊呆了。  
“一定是哪里出了问题……可是一切正常啊？”他百思不得其解。  
空气安静了好一会，安纳金觉得自己下一秒就要笑出声了。

“该死的芙蕾雅神啊！你们刚才……做过了？！”他突然指着安纳金破口大骂。  
“呃……”欧比旺说。  
“没错。”安纳金挺起胸膛。

长篇大论的时间足够他们解开镣铐，在特兰斯泰特反应过来之前把他制服。

 

“雅典二以后会如何？”他们坐上离开的飞船，安纳金问道。  
“她已经快死了。”  
他们在沉默中目送脚下的土地远去，那些斑斓的色彩曾迷住多少观光客，而不久共和国的军队就会驻扎在这里，在外环建立火力强大的隔离带，直到这里被彻底清理干净。普洛斯人将失去他们的家园，这样的事每天都在发生。  
安纳金看起来有些低落，欧比旺拍拍他的肩膀。  
“嘿，至少还是发生了几件好事。”他突然开始摇摆不定了：安纳金真的喜欢他吗？  
下一秒他就打消了这个疑惑，年轻人扑上来把他压倒在座位上，侵略性的热气涌进他的鼻腔。  
“告诉我你是怎么认识特兰丝泰特的。”他命令道，毫不留情地啃他的耳垂。  
欧比旺环上他的背，抑制不住地微笑。  
“嗯......这是个很长的故事了......"

 

R2当时在舱外工作，但它很心有灵犀地帮他们把灯给拉了。

 

the end


End file.
